Cher journal
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: DBSK x JYJ : Cher journal. Je me souviens encore de ces jours. Quand nous étions encore cinq. Pour moi, nous étions plus que des membres d'un même groupe. Nous étions des frères. Bien sûr, maintenant, tout a changé. FANFICTION EN COURS.
1. Chansons

JYJ - W

**同 じ空の下で 同じ夢を描き**  
_**Onaji sorano shitade onaji yumewo egaki**_  
_Sous le même ciel, le même rêve_

**W＜ダブル＞を探し続けている**  
**_W wo sagashi tsuduketeiru_**  
_Nous sommes toujours à la recherche du W_

**同じ形のまま ずっと輝くから**  
**_Onaji katachinomama zutto kagayaku kara_**  
_Nous brillerons toujours dans la même forme_

**Keep in mind that I love you.**  
_Garde à l'esprit que je t'aime._

**Keep in mind that I love you.**  
_Garde à l'esprit que je t'aime._

**Keep in mind that I love you.**  
_Garde à l'esprit que je t'aime._

**逢いたくて 逢いたくて**  
_**Aitakute aitakute**_  
_Je veux te voir, te voir_

* * *

DBSK - Love in the ice

**어두워진 밤하늘을 떠나지 않는 별처럼**  
Comme l'étoile qui ne quitte pas le ciel de la sombre nuit

**사랑이란 믿음으로 영원히 함께하는 꿈**  
Nous porterons toujours ce rêve ensemble avec amour et confiance

**현실의 벽에 부딪혀**  
_Contre le mur de la réalité_

**시려오는 가슴이라 해도**  
_Même le plus froid des coeurs_

**흘러내린 눈물의 끝에는**  
_À la fin des larmes couleront_

**흐려져가던 빛줄기가**  
_Le courant flou de lumière_

**어둠 속을 환하게 비추고**  
_Brillait vivement dans l'obscurité._


	2. Chapitre 01

_Cher journal,_

_..._

_Je me souviens encore._

_Ce premier jour où j'ai rencontré JaeJoong hyung._

_Il avait des traits froids, un nez anguleux et des yeux mélancoliques débordant d'émotion._

_Je me souviens avoir pensé que j'avais peur qu'il ne soit l'un de ces hyungs sans coeur._

_C'était, jusqu'à le voir sourire et qu'il ne tourne son visage illuminé vers moi._

_..._

_Je me souviens encore._

_Je trébuchais souvent pendant les répétitions de danse, je me souviens avoir vu un jour un grand garçon dansant en rythme sans effort._

_Je me souviens avoir été impressionné par son rythme et ses superbes mouvements fluides._

_Je l'avais poliment salué, mais il avait écarté les formalités avec un sourire._

_« __**Appelle-moi YunHo hyung.**__ »_

_..._

_Je me souviens encore._

_Un jour, j'avais lourdement foncé dans un stagiaire que je ne connaissais pas, le faisant tomber au sol._

_Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en colère, mais il a rit. Son rire contagieux, que j'ai tout de suite aimé._

_« __**Désolé.**__ » a-t-il dit en anglais, je ne pouvais que hocher la tête timidement._

_C'est comme cela que j'ai rencontré YooChun hyung._

_..._

_Je me souviens encore._

_En passant devant un champ, j'avais aperçu un ballon de football arrivé vers moi._

_Par instinct, je l'ai relancé. Un garçon au visage d'enfant l'avait facilement rattrapé, se tournant vers moi avec un sourire lumineux._

_« __**Bon lancé ! Je suis JunSu, tu veux jouer au foot avec moi ?**__ »_

_Nous avons fini par jouer ensemble pendant des heures. Puis nous nous sommes allongé sur la pelouse, nos corps en sueur._

_..._

_Je me souviens encore._

_Des doux parfums de la cuisine de JaeJoong hyung._

_Le rire unique de JunSu hyung._

_Les sourires encourageants de YooChun hyung._

_..._

_Nous avons brillé à cinq. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier nos voix harmonisées ensemble._

_Mais les choses ont changé._

_..._

_Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer comme cela._

* * *

« ChangMin ! »

La voix de YunHo me tira de ma rêverie profonde. Je ferme mon journal à la hâte, faisant attention à la fermeture de cuir usé et je le cache derrière mon dos. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage hagard de YunHo apparu.

Ses yeux qui étaient autrefois joyeux, devenaient plus sombre de jour en jour. Son aura auparavant optimiste avait disparu.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Hey, ChangMin, c'est bientôt Noël. Nous devons commencer à promouvoir notre performance à Inkigayo. » m'annonça-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr hyung ! » ai-je répondu avec un faux sourire de bonheur sur mon visage, mais il n'atteint pas mes yeux.

Cela ne fonctionne plus.

« Tu faisais quoi ? » YunHo fronça les sourcils quand il me vit essayer de cacher mon journal derrière mon dos.

« Rien, hyung ! » J'avais essayé de répondre clairement, même si intérieurement, je stressais et prier qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi.

YunHo m'adressa un dernier coup d'oeil suspicieux avant de hocher la tête et de partir de ma chambre.

« Je vais préparer le dîner. » murmura-t-il, avant de fermer doucement la porte.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de placer mon journal soigneusement sous mon oreiller. Sur la couverture il y avait une photographie de JaeJoong hyung, JunSu hyung, YooChun hyung, YunHo hyung et moi. C'était pendant notre photoshoot '**Picture Of You**'.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je touche la photographie. À l'époque, nous étions toujours en train de rire et de sourire, sans se souciait du reste. Notre lien était inébranlable, nous étions plus proches que des amis. Nous étions des frères.

Bien sûr, maintenant, tout avait changé.

J'étais seul avec YunHo, je devais être fort pour lui. Pour nous deux.

Je soupire avant de mettre définitivement mon journal sous mon oreiller. Je sortis de ma chambre. J'entendis un grand fracas métallique qui me fit sursauter.

« Merde ! » ai-je entendu. Je me suis rapidement précipité pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

Un pot de ragoût de kimchi était au sol, le liquide rouge se répandait lentement à travers les carreaux d'un blanc immaculé. YunHo était accroupi sur le côté, marmonnant dans sa barbe des insultes en ramassant les morceaux.

« Hyung ! » ai-je crié. Sautant par-dessus les débris de verres, pour aller à ses côtés.

« Je vais bien. » grogna YunHo, en m'écartant d'un geste.

Je décidais de l'ignorer et rapidement je pris un tissu que je mouille avec de l'eau avant de l'emballer doucement autour de sa main blessée. YunHo grinça des dents quand l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau.

« Merci, ChangMin. » marmonna YunHo, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres quand il se tourna vers moi.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demandai-je.

À cela, son sourire vacilla avant de disparaître, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et montrèrent de la douleur.

« J'ai... essayé de faire le ragoût de kimchi que J-JaeJoong avait l'habitude de faire. » marmonna YunHo, se détournant de moi avec son expression indéchiffrable.

Je sentis mon coeur se fracturer à ses paroles. J'avais l'habitude d'aimer le ragoût de kimchi que JaeJoong faisait, et entendre les paroles de YunHo me rappela des souvenirs enfouis que j'essayais désespérément d'enterrer au plus profond de mon corps.

« Je suis désolé, hyung. » ai-je soufflé.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » rugit YunHo, son humeur changea brusquement, il me regardait avec colère.

Je le fixais, choqué par son éclat soudain. Il se leva.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! J'ai été celui qui a essayé de faire ce stupide ragoût ! C'est moi qui l'ai renversé et qui me suis blessé ! Je suis celui qui a tout cassé ! NE T'EXCUSES PAS ! » cria YunHo au sommet de sa voix, il se retourna vers moi.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'expression de YunHo ne change, il se laissa tomber au sol.

« N-ne t'excuses pas. » Sa voix tremblait, ses épaules se mirent à trembloter légèrement.

Je rampe vers lui et le serre étroitement contre moi, je sentis mon coeur se briser une fois de plus.

« Hyung... je suis là. » ai-je murmuré.

Nous sommes restés assis, en silence. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de YunHo et mouillaient ma chemise. Il sanglotait bruyamment, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant pleurer, et son masque stoïque se brisa, révélant son côté vulnérable qu'il tentait habituellement de dissimuler.

Je continuais de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, mais ma gorge se serra et je sentis une substance humide couler sur mes joues. J'avais essayé de mon mieux de retenir mes larmes, mais une fois commencé, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit accroupis sur le sol de la cuisine, les sons de nos sanglots remplissant l'air.

Tout a changé.

**Tout a changé.**


	3. Chapitre 02

« Très bien, prenez une pause tous les deux ! »

Un cri perça le silence, je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand la musique s'arrêta de jouer. Je tends mes membres endoloris. La salle était remplie de murmures calmes des autres danseurs. Ils se dispersèrent pour parler à d'autres personnes qui supervisaient notre séance de répétition. Je n'avais jamais dansé avec tant de vigueur, c'était un peu déconcertant de ne danser qu'avec YunHo maintenant. Lui et moi avons pratiqué pendant des heures pour notre duo de Noël ensemble.

_Perfection._

C'est ce que les entraîneurs et le personnel attendent de nous.

Après le procès, ce fut comme si SM avait décidé de travailler deux fois plus dur avec nous, pour s'assurer que nous générons suffisamment de revenus. Ils nous font pratiquer jusqu'à l'épuisement, il y a des jours où je ne peux même pas marcher.

« ChangMin-sshi ! » Une voix féminine interrompit ma rêverie, je levai les yeux pour voir une femme, dirigeant une bouteille d'eau vers moi.

J'ai accepté la bouteille avec un signe de gratitude. Je dévisse le bouchon avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide rafraîchissant. La substance froide glissa dans ma gorge. Je sentais mon corps se requinquer légèrement. Je lèche mes lèvres de satisfaction.

« Merci. Où est YunHo hyung ? » demandai-je en regardant autour de moi, avant de le voir en face du miroir.

« Il pratique toujours. Il insiste pour ne pas faire de pause. » me répondit-elle timidement.

Je sentis un pincement au coeur quand je l'ai vu exécuter les mouvements. Bien que son corps se déplace avec fluidité, il manque de dynamisme. De passion.

Il lui manquait l'émotion.

Je soupir en me rappelant comment était YunHo quelques jours après que le procès a officiellement été déclaré. Il était en colère, détruisant toutes les vieilles photos et cadeaux que JaeJoong, YooChun et JunSu nous avaient donnés au fil des ans. Je l'avais retrouvé blotti dans un coin, le regard fixe. Ses yeux étaient vides d'expression.

Mon coeur me fit mal quand je me suis souvenu de son expression. À ce moment-là, je ne pouvais qu'éprouver de la tristesse.

La vie continuait, et nous avons continué nos activités quotidiennes. Vivre notre vie.

Mais nous n'étions pas vraiment vivants.

Je gémis de frustration, désireux de changer le passé. Souhaitant revenir en arrière. À l'époque où nous étions encore ensemble.

En passant une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés, je me suis retrouvé avec l'envie de boire de l'alcool. Juste pour oubliait les cauchemars pour quelque temps.

Juste pour que je puisse étouffer mes pensées pour une nuit.

* * *

Je marchais derrière ChangMin. Nous marchons dans les rues, vêtus de nos déguisements afin que personne ne nous remarque. ChangMin m'avait persuadé d'aller boire avec lui, j'avais accepté du bout des lèvres. Je savais que ChangMin avait des cauchemars au sujet de la séparation du groupe. Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien dit, je l'ai remarqué. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de noyer nos pensées dans l'alcool, et ce fut une occasion idéale de le faire.

Nous avons tous les deux plongés dans une ruelle déserte. Nous nous sommes arrêté devant une vieille porte à la fois familière et nostalgique pour nous.

Nous sommes souvent venu boire dans cet endroit, quand nous étions cinq. En tant que stagiaires. Nous avons découvert cet endroit isolé dans les rues principales, il assure la confidentialité. Nous aimions venir ici, pour boire et parler sans être dérangés. Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis longtemps.

J'ai étouffé le sanglot qui s'était développé dans ma gorge, et j'ai poussé les portes qui grincèrent légèrement.

Il y avait un grand homme derrière un comptoir. Je le vis ouvrir sa mâchoire qui révéla des dents jaunes et tordues. Il resta bouche bée devant moi.

« YunHo ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bonsoir, HyonGie ajusshi. Nous ne sommes pas venus depuis un moment. » Je souris chaleureusement à ce visage familier.

L'homme était le propriétaire du bar, nous l'avons rencontrés au cours de nos journées où nous étions stagiaires. Même si nous n'avons jamais appris son nom, nous avons commencé à l'appeler « HyonGie ajusshi ». Depuis que nous avons l'habitude d'être ses clients réguliers, nous avons considéré HyonGie ajusshi comme faisant partie de notre famille, il lui arrivait souvent de nous donner des boissons pour la maison. HyonGie ajusshi sourit et s'approcha vers moi, avant de m'envelopper dans une étreinte.

« YunHo ! Tu m'as manqué. Comment vas-tu ? Et tu as amené ChangMin avec toi ! » Son sourire s'agrandit et il prit ChangMin dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir, HyonGie ! » ChangMin sourit malicieusement.

HyonGie ajusshi rit. Il tapa doucement sur la tête de ChangMin.

« Yah ! Je vais te faire apprendre les bonnes manières ! » Il secoua la tête avec tendresse.

J'ai regardé autour du bar poussiéreux, j'étais à la fois soulagé et peiné de constater que rien n'avait changé. Les rayures anciennes qui ornaient les tables quand JunSu dansait ivre dessus étaient toujours là, et même les vieux magazines que YooChun lisait caché dans son coin. Il y avait quelques clients, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas l'air trop sobre, je n'avais aucune envie de passer la nuit à boire devant les autres.

« Alors, je suppose que vous voulez une salle privée ? » demanda HyonGie ajusshi en levant un sourcil.

« Ce serait préférable. » J'ai souri.

HyonGie ajusshi eut un petit rire avant de nous guider vers une salle calme à l'arrière du bar.

« Je vous apporte des boissons de luxe. C'est la veille de Noël, après tout. » dit HyonGie ajusshi gaiement.

Avec un pincement, j'ai réalisé que ce serait le troisième Noël que ChangMin et moi allons passer ensemble. Sans eux.

« Merci ajusshi. » dit ChangMin, rompant le silence morose.

HyonGie ajusshi hocha la tête avant de se pencher pour murmurer à nos oreilles.

« Laissez vos rancunes de côté, d'accord ? C'est la saison du pardon. »

HyonGie ajusshi nous adressa un clin d'oeil et salua, avant de partir de la salle. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je soupire bruyamment et échange un regard avec ChangMin.

Pardonner ?

...

J'en doute.

* * *

J'accueillis le goût de l'alcool, il brûlait comme le feu quand il glissa dans ma gorge, me faisant légèrement mal.

YunHo était silencieux, il regardait stoïquement au loin tout en prenant de temps en temps des gorgées de soju.

Nous étions là depuis des heures, je regardai ma montre. J'étais choqué de voir qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures trente.

« Hyung, nous allons devoir retourner au dortoir. Manager hyung va appeler la sécurité si nous manquons le couvre-feu à nouveau. » ai-je dit, en secouant doucement l'épaule de YunHo.

« Ouais. Nous allons y aller. Je commande une dernière bouteille avant. » répondit YunHo pâteusement.

Je savais que YunHo était ivre, ses joues colorées et sa démarche instable ne firent que confirmer mes soupçons. Je soupire avant de hocher la tête à contrecoeur. YunHo appela le propriétaire pour avoir une autre bouteille.

Nous étions assis là, dans la salle sombre, à boire paisiblement du soju. Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Merci ajusshi. » J'ai souri, je me lève et mes mains se dirigèrent pour prendre la bouteille.

Ce que je vis m'arrêta dans mon élan, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand j'ai reconnu le parfum familier qui emplissait mon nez. Osant à peine le croire, je me frottais les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

Non. Ce n'est pas un rêve.

Mon esprit se retourna et je serrai les poings tremblants alors que je regardai l'homme.

Ces lèvres pleines. Un nez droit. Le regard perçant.

JaeJoong était devant moi.

...

_Cher journal,_

_Je me suis levé pour une collation de minuit hier soir. J'ai continué de crier pour que hyung me fasse quelque chose à manger, mais je suppose que j'avais encore une fois oublié._

_Ils sont partis._

_Le kimchi de JaeJoong me manque._

_Et son ddukbokki._

_Surtout, il me manque tout simplement._

_ ... _

_Ça fait mal._


End file.
